


Teacher's two pets

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, Incest, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy sat back and watched as his best friend would sneak off with his father, Jealousy running in his veins. Was the jealousy over his Best friend or his Father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Hpfangirl71 for her Birthday. It was cross posted over at fanfiction.net. Contains incest in the first chapter(just because my friend likes it) and it will not be added for any other chapter after that. No beta so please let me know if you see anything in here that needs to be fixed, I try to correct before posting but sometimes I miss something.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe but with I did.

He sat in the back of the room, watching as his Best Friend would make eyes at their teacher. Jealousy coursed through-out his veins as he watched the teacher favor his friend back. He had no idea when this all started, but he assumed sometime a month ago when his friend suddenly sat in the front of the room, away from him. 

Every day after class he would wait just outside the door for his friend, but would huff in frustration after several minutes and leave. Today would be different; today he would wait and then come back in to see what the hell was going on. This was not right, none of it was. His friend was just seventeen and the teacher was old enough to be their father, well he…..Never mind. 

Scorpius waited for the teacher to dismiss them for the day and send them off. He had no other classes after this one so left his bag sitting under the desk, just for an excuse he told himself. He stood outside, against the wall, and waited. When Albus didn’t show up after five minutes he slowly walked back towards the door. 

He waved his wand and said a spell, suddenly able to hear what was going on inside. He didn’t hear anything at first, just rustling of papers and something hitting the floor. Maybe nothing was going on, he thought before lifting his hand to push the door open. He stopped suddenly when Albus’ voice rang through the room.

“Slower, I want to enjoy this today.” Scorpius heard his friend gasp out, halting his hand for a moment on the door. 

“We don’t have much time Al. Fine, but we can’t lie around after, I have a meeting.” The teacher’s voice hit his ears, making his heart clench in his chest. 

He couldn’t believe his best friend would do this to him, behind his back. How could he be fucking their teacher and not tell him, oh yeah he knew, but he still tried to push that reason out of his head. He pushed the door open slowly and stood frozen in the entryway, once the door softly closed behind him. The other two occupant’s in the room didn’t hear the door and he felt grateful for that. 

Albus’ ass was bared to him, stretched over the teacher’s desk as their teacher was moving to kneel down behind him. Hands on Albus’ round globes, pulling them apart as his tongue darted out and teased his entrance. Albus moaned and pushed back against the wet appendage, making Scorpius’ cock twitch at the sound. 

He had wanted his best friend for years, but now the teacher had him, maybe he would share. Scorpius shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts that were now playing out in his mind. He couldn’t do that, not with the teacher at least, it would just be wrong. 

When he saw their teacher stand up and begin to remove his pants, he decided that it was time to let them know he was there. He moved to the table and lifted his bag, banging it on the edge on purpose. The other two in the room jumped and spun around to look at him. His friend tried covering up, but couldn’t find his pants anywhere, resulting in his hands cupping his cock. 

Their teacher just stood there, looking him directly in the eyes, face going red but not with shame. He was angry with him, upset that he was there and catching him in the act. He would surly get punished for this one.  
“Scorpius what the hell are you doing back here.” Was said at the same time a small “Scorp, I can explain.” Was heard from behind the teacher.” 

“I’m sure you can explain Al, I really do. I don’t care what you do but why him?” Scorp asked staring his friend in the eyes, ignoring the other body in the room.  
He watched as Albus made his way shyly around their teacher, still trying to cover himself. He watched as his friend walked right up to him and stood just inches away, naked and blushing. 

“I love him Scorp, can you understand that, please?” Albus asked, hope radiating behind his eyes. 

“I know how it feels to love someone that is unattainable Albus, but he is supposed to always be unattainable to you. I just don’t understand, did you fall for him because how he looks? If that’s it why couldn’t you…… I just.” Scorpius stumbled upon his words, not wanting Albus to know, but wanting him to figure it out himself. 

“What are you trying to say Scorp? Why do you always have trouble expressing yourself with me but no one else?” His friend  
asked, looking to want to comfort him. 

“He wants you Al. He’s jealous that you want me and not him.” Scorpius watched as Albus looked into his eyes and turned to look at their teacher. 

“How do you know this?” Albus asked the other man. 

“I look just like him, just older Al. He was asking if you wanted me for looks why not him. Isn’t that right son?” Scorpius wanted  
to punch the other man but knew he would only be punished later if he did. 

“Scorp?” A confused looking Albus turned to look at him once more. 

“Of course I want you Al, god how could I not. What chance do I have now that you have him, my father of all people Al, really?” Scorpius backed away from his friend as he spoke also seeing his father walking up behind the boy.  
Arms wrapped around Albus as Draco wound his arms around him, moving one hand down and over the ones covering his cock. Scorpius watched as his father whispered in his friend’s ear, his friend’s eyes going wide in shock. 

“Really, Do you think?” Albus began but was stopped when Draco turned his head with his other hand and kissed him. Slowly at first and quickly turning heated, his hand covering the boys hands, moving them out of the way as he started to rub the slowly growing appendage. 

Scorpius couldn’t believe what he was seeing. How could his father just molest his friend right in front of him. He tried prying his eyes away from the sight but he couldn’t help it, they were gorgeous together. His father caught his eyes and he ravaged Albus’ mouth, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Look at him Albus, look at his eyes, he loves you.” He heard his father say as Albus turned his head and watched him. Draco’s hand pumping harder and faster on his friends cock. “Do you want him Scorpius? Cause I can tell you he wants you.” 

“He’s yours. He was never going to be mine Father!” Scorpius heard himself saying. 

“Scorp!” Albus moaned as Draco kissed the side of his neck and moved up to suck on his ear. 

“See, he may have my body but in his mind I am you, always you.” Draco stated. 

“Then why continue this? Why be with him if you knew he wanted me?” He couldn’t wrap the idea around his head that his friend actually wanted him touching him. 

“I tried to stop.” Draco said a hand went behind Albus to his arse. “He wouldn’t stay away.” 

“AHH. More!” Albus moaned out as Scorpius saw his father place a finger into his friends entrance. 

“He’s lovely when he begs, and when he continued to come to me begging, I Just gave in. What he doesn’t understand if that while he loved my son, I loved him.” Scorpius felt his feet bringing him closer to the couple, listening to his father’s words while watching his friends beautiful body. 

“Why say it now then?” He asked.

“He can’t hear me right now; he is lost in his mind thinking of you.” Scorpius could see the hurt and love behind his father’s eyes. “Come son, he wants you.” Draco backed away leaving Albus completely exposed to Scorpius. 

He moved directly in front of his friend and placed a hand onto his face, wanting him to look at him and actually see him. Not just in his mind but realize that he was right here. He watched as Al opened them and looked to him, air coming out in slow pants as he begged him to touch. 

“I want you Al, god I really do, but I’m not the only one in love with you.” He stated looking over the boys shoulder to his father. He saw the man slowly turn back around, eyes wide. 

“Scorp?” Albus questioned. 

“Do you only ever picture me when you are with my father? Please be honest with me.” Scorpius asked.

“No.” Albus hung his head, looking ashamed. 

“What do you think about Albus?” He thought he knew, but he wanted his father to hear this. He loved the man and if he was really honest with himself he had thought about the same thing on occasion.

“Both of you. I love the both of you. First it was only you, but being with Draco has made me fall in love with him too. I just never  
thought I could get you and now I don’t want to lose him either.” Albus looked sad at the thought and Scorpius knew he was  
about to make them both happy, if they agreed. 

“What if I want you both too?” His eyes went between the two as he watched them. Slowly they both looked at each other and his father looked about to protest. “Father, we both want him, we both love him. We already love each other; it would just be in another way also. My cock didn’t just react to Albus, it reacted to you also.” Scorpius stated loving the look of shock on his father’s face. 

“Scorp.” His father was about to protest but he walked swiftly up to him, gripping the back of his head and bringing him down to him, kissing him hard on the lips. He pulled himself closer and ground his erection into his fathers. 

He suddenly felt another body come up behind him and a hand move around to the front of his pants. He felt when they slowly slid down his legs as his cock was set free. Hands were all over him, four warm hands exploring his body. He deepened the kiss and explored his father’s mouth. He felt when he was led forward, following his father back towards the desk and when he was spun around, ass pulled back and Albus now sitting in front of him. 

“I am going to hell for this.” He heard his father say, “But god your gorgeous and mine.” He then felt hot breath on his arse as his father’s tongue probed his entrance. He now knew what Albus was moaning so wantonly about earlier. His father’s tongue  
darted in and out in a rapid pace, making him arch his back and moan. 

He looked up into Albus lust filled eyes and down to the hard cock in front of his face. He quickly occupied himself by grabbing the base and sliding it into his mouth. Laving his tongue up the underside of Albus, tasting the sweetness of his cock and soaking in the moans coming to his ears. 

He moaned in frustration as he felt his father stand up and press against his back, hard cock slipping in-between his arse cheeks as he swallowed his friend whole. He knew his father wasn’t going to take time to prepare him properly but he wanted the pain, the heat from the penetration to coarse up his back. That is what he got a moment later, when his father slid all the way in with no warning. He pulled away from Albus’ cock and screamed in pleasure as his father hit his prostate on the first shot. 

“You’re so tight Scorp, why?” His father asked, making him think that the man thought he was experienced. 

“First time.” Was all he could moan out before his lips were captured by Albus. He felt his father still and pulled his lips free. 

“Please move. Dad please.” He begged as he pushed himself against the other man. 

“Scorp I am so sorry. If I had known.” His father pleaded. 

“No. Just move.” He stated as he moved back away from the table, pushing his father back into him and pulling Albus down off the table, arse now in front of him. He slipped two fingers into his friend, knowing his father’s spit was still there for lube.  
Albus pushed back and moaned. Throwing an arm back around his neck and maneuvering to kiss him. He felt his father’s hands on his hips as he started to move again within him. 

“Merlin you two are so beautiful together.” Draco gasped out as he started to move faster, Scorpius feeling closer and closer to the edge. 

Removing his fingers from his friend he gripped the other boy’s hips and slid his cock into his round arse. Finally feeling how it was to be connected to his friend in another way. He wrapped a hand around his friends cock, pumping him in time with his father’s thrusts. He wanted them to come together and knew that Albus was now close, feeling his balls draw back in his hand.  
“Not going to last.” Scorpius said. He always knew it wouldn’t take long his first time, but having it be with these two made it even quicker. He felt his arse clench around his father as he spilled his seed within Albus. Moments later Albus’ spunk was all over his hand and the desk as his father spilled inside of him. 

His father caught him as he sagged forward, as to not squash Albus into the desk in front of them. He felt a smile slide on his face until his father quickly pulled out and began to dress. 

“I..I have a meeting.” Draco stated as he started to move away from the other two. 

Scorpius looked to his friend and saw panic rise upon his face as he started to push Scrop off of him. He saw his friend run to his father and throw his naked body around the man. Scorpius felt like he was interrupting something important, something precious and quickly dressed. As the two were whispering he grabbed his bag and fled the room. He felt like an outsider looking in on the two of them. He saw the love his father had for Albus and the regretful look on his face for what he just did. 

He had never seen his father look at anyone the way he looked at his friend just then and he wanted his father to be happy. He decided then he would stay away from the two and move on with his life, not knowing that Albus just found out that Draco really only had a meeting and couldn’t have been happier to have the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Scorpius Threw himself down onto his bed in the Slytherin Common room and quickly pulled the curtains around it closed. His breathing was coming in short gasps as he tried not to cry. He finally found out that his best friend and secret crush for years wanted him, but also wanted his father. How could he compete with someone like him? 

His father was gorgeous, kind and successful. He owned Malfoy industries but let his best friend run it as he took up teaching what he loved, Potions. Scorpius was thrilled when he found out his father was going to be a teacher at his school, figuring out he would be able to spend more time with the man. 

After his parents’ divorce a few years back he hardly got to see the man. Finding out your father was gay was something else entirely. He suspected that is when Albus started his little crush, or he hoped so. He figured out that his father had a little fling with Albus’ dad for a couple of months, breaking it off for some unknown reason. 

Now that he put two and two together it hit him right in the face. His father called it off with Harry because he started screwing Albus. Scorpius bolted straight up in bed and held his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe that his father would allow something like this to happen, how would he have felt if he found him with Harry. 

His eyes lit up as an idea crept upon him. He loved Albus but he needed the boy to see how it felt for him to have his best friend fucking his father. A slow plan formed in his head and he quickly fled the room in search for his friend. 

“Scorpius! Scorp thank god I found you.” Albus said trying to catch his breath just outside the common room doors. 

“Yes Albus?” He asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. 

“I….Are you alright? You left so quickly we didn’t have a chance to talk to you.” Albus stood up straighter as he looked into his eyes. 

“I’m fine Albus. It was fun but I see how much you two love each other and I don’t want to be a third wheel. I just.”

“No please don’t think that we.” Albus tried to cut him off but Scorpius didn’t want to listen.

“I do think that Albus, but it’s all right. I’m glad that you and my father are happy and I only hope he doesn’t hurt you. Hey what are you doing over break this week? Could I come over? I miss seeing everyone.” Scorpius stated seeing shock emanate on Albus’ face. 

“Oh uh, yeah I’m sure my dad will be fine with it, we are at his place this week. Teddy will be there also.” Albus said tilting his head to try and figure out what was going on.

“Great, I haven’t seen Ted in ages. I’ll go let my father know I’ll be heading back with you. Oh wait, maybe you should, just make sure he knows I’ll stay out of your relationship. See you Al.” Scorpius walked away with a smirk on his face, several ideas plopping into his head. 

Scorpius found himself standing in the Potter living room with arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. The Dirty Blonde head across his shoulder felt like it was slightly nuzzling his neck and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. 

“Scorpius I’m so glad Harry said you could visit with Albus, it’s been awhile, come on let’s go out back.” Before he could protest the other man grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door with Albus gapping after them. 

“Teddy….Ted!” Scorpius raised his voice to catch his attention. 

Teddy stopped pulling Scorpius only when they were in the back yard shielded by the tall weeping willow by the pond. 

He found himself backed into the tree with Teddy’s arms blocking him in. He looked up into sky blue eyes and loved how the boy could change their color to his favorite. Maybe just maybe a part of his plan would work out great. 

“Are you sure you want to do what we talked about Scorp?” The older one asked as he leaned closer, kissing the side of Scorpius neck. 

“Ye…yeah. I’m sure.” Scorpius grounded out. Feeling Teddy’s erection grind into his leg. 

“I just still don’t understand why you want this?” Teddy whispered into his ear. 

“I really don’t. Oh god.” He lost all thoughts as Teddy groped him over his pants, his cock hardening from the touch. 

“Please tell me, because I don’t think I can do this without knowing why.” Teddy informed him as he leaned his head back against the tree, trying to enjoy the feel of the others hand. 

“Stop touching me and I may be able to think.” He smirked at Teddy, groaning when the other actually did remove his hand, but not stepping away. 

“I found you god-brother screwing my dad alright.” He finally spat out, never really wanting to tell Teddy why he needed him for the plan. 

“But why have me do what you ask?” Teddy asked kissing down Scorpius neck and jaw. 

“I love Al, but he loves my dad. I want him to know how it feels to use someone but rush to the others side after.” He watched as Teddy’s eyes widened and he backed away slightly.

“Did you join them Scorp. Fuck your dad, or did you let him fuck you?” Teddy asked as he forced his hand down Scorpius pants and grabbed tightly ahold of his cock, eyes turning slightly red. 

“I just wanted…..Fuck Teddy.” His words came up short as Teddy pumped his cock with a steady hand, roughly.

“You wanted what Scorp?” Teddy asked as he pulled Scorpius into a bruising kiss. 

“I just wanted Al. I thought if he saw what I would do for him he would want me to. He said he loved me, but his love for my father is stronger. Don’t stop, please!” Scorpius moaned and let out a frustrated sigh as Teddy released him. 

“I don’t think I can do this. I’m sorry Scorp but I don’t want to be where you are standing right now.” Teddy began to walk away towards the house, leaving Scorpius to adjust himself before he could yell after him. 

“What do you mean Teddy? Teddy?” He shouted confused. 

“Figure it out Scorp. I really hope you do.” Scorpius’ chest tightened at the heated glare Teddy shot after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

“Scorpius are you coming inside?” He heard Albus calling him from the house, making him finally able to move from his spot.   
Scorpius shook his head out of his thoughts and moved across the yard. Looking up into the windows he saw Teddy watching him as he moved towards his friend. He tilted his head in confusion and watched as Teddy scowled at him before walking away from the window. 

“Are you alright Scor?” Albus asked as he walked up to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He answered following the other threw the kitchen.

“Dads in his study, he said he needed to talk to you before you stayed.” Albus looked at him with concern.

“Oh, alright. I’ll be right back.” He walked to the study and noticed the door was open, Harry inside waiting for him. “Hello Mr. Potter.” He said as he walked in.

“Scorpius you know to call me Harry, please shut the door behind you.” Harry stated smiling up at him. 

“Albus said you wanted to see me?” He questioned as he took a seat in front of the older man. 

“Yes it’s about your father. I was thinking of having him come spend the holiday with us. Do you think he would agree?” Scorpius felt his mouth drop open as his face started to turn red in anger. 

He didn’t want his father here, it would ruin anything he had planned to get Albus. He knew he couldn’t tell Harry any of this because the man would think he was crazy. He just stared up into green eyes and answered. 

“You could ask him, I don’t think he would object.” He gritted out between his now clenched teeth, Harry giving him a funny look.

“Is everything alright Scorpius. I mean between you and your father?” Harry asked leaning a little onto the desk to get closer to him. 

“Yeah, everything is fine between us.” He replied. “May I leave now Harry?” He asked.

“Yes you may. I’ll Floo your father in a minute and talk to him.” Harry replied as Scorpius was already getting up from the chair.

“If he asks, tell him I’m sleeping please.” Scorpius threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

“What did he want?” Albus asked as soon as he left the study. 

“My father to come for holiday.” Scorpius felt his heart sink as Albus’ face lit up in a smile. 

“That’s great. Then we can all talk. I think that.” Albus started to happily say before Scorpius cut him off. 

“I don’t want to talk to both of you. For Merlin sake Albus don’t you get it.” Scorpius screamed at his friend making Albus back away from him. 

“Get what Scor? Why are you so angry?” Albus looked at him like he really didn’t know, didn’t understand, and this frustrated Scorpius. 

“Never mind. I can’t do this tonight Albus. I’m going to sleep in the guest room.” Scorpius stated as he started to walk up the stairs. 

“You never sleep in the guest room Scorp. Please don’t.” Albus pleaded as he grabbed ahold of Scorpius’ arm.   
Scorpius looked down to Albus’ hand on his arm and then back up to the boy’s face. He felt his heart go out to Albus with the worry he was showing upon his face, but he couldn’t just accept it. He wanted Albus, and only Albus, not his father. 

“Let me go please Al. I need time alone, you need time to think. Just let me go.” Scorpius stated. 

“Then why come here? Why not stay home and away from me?” Albus asked when he let go. 

“Because you are the lesser of two evils Al.” Was all he said as he walked up the stairs and into the guest room. He slid down the door and banged his head back against it, swearing at how stupid he was to come here.

He awoke sometime later that night to a knocking on his door, right behind his head. He stood up and open the door a crack to see Teddy standing on the other side, trying to avoid his gaze. 

“Yes Teddy?” He asked half asleep. 

“Have you thought about what I said earlier?” Teddy asked looking at him with hope.

“Not really Teddy, I’m sorry but I’m just a little upset right now.” Scorpius opened the door all the way and went to sit on the bed. 

Teddy walked into the room, leaving the door open and looked over to him. Scorpius refused to look at him and just sat playing with his hands. He felt Teddy stand in front of him and cocked his head to the side for a moment when he spotted a small snitch tattoo appear on his ankle.

“Teddy where did that come from?” He asked without looking up.

“Why are you calling me Teddy Scorp, haven’t I told you to call me Harry?” This caught Scorpius’ attention, making him snap his head up and look into now very Green eyes. 

His heart skipped and his stomach lurched at the sight in front of him. Teddy had changed into Harry for him, for him. After their talk earlier he didn’t think that the older boy would have done this. He couldn’t think of anything to say, just gawked as Teddy started stripping the now too small clothes off his body, revealing everything of Harry underneath. 

“Oh gods.” Scorpius said as he roamed his eyes over the now very naked man standing in front of him. 

“Is this what you wanted Scorpius? Me standing here in this room, naked and willing to do anything with you?” Harry’s voice hit his ears and the sight was more than he had hoped for, but there was something wrong. 

Scorpius looked up at the naked flesh and landed on the green eyes. He could see how sad and caring they were but knew it was Teddy. His cock should have been responding to the sight and the sound of how seductive Harry’s voice was right now but he just couldn’t bring himself to arousal. 

“Is something wrong Scorpius? I thought you wanted this.” Harry’s voice stated as he moved closer and leaned down to place a kiss on Scorpius’ lips. 

He found his hands moving, but not to pull Teddy closer, they were started to push him away. A gasp from the doorway made them break apart quicker than Scorpius’ hands could move. He looked behind the naked Harry in front of him to see Albus standing there, hand over mouth and tears in his eyes. 

“Scorpius? Dad?” Albus asked as he began to back away from the room, then bolted down the hall. 

“Go talk to him. You got what you wanted, him thinking you were doing something with Harry.” Scorpius heard Teddy say as he shifted back, now standing naked in his own flesh. 

Scorpius felt his cock react to the sight and now knew he didn’t want Teddy any other way then who he was. He tried to start to speak, to say anything to let the other boy know he was about to push him away anyway, but the words wouldn’t come out.   
Teddy gathered his clothes before walking to the door. He turned around to look at the stunned look on Scorpius’ face before leaving him finally alone in the room. Scorpius finally came out of his shock and ran to the hall. He looked both ways trying to figure out which boy he wanted to go talk to more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Scorpius Held his breath as his hand came to hit the door in front of him. He waited for the other person to tell him to come in, but none came. He didn’t care, he needed to talk to him before he went to the next room. Letting out the breath he pushed the door open and saw the other boy laying on the bed. He walked over and took a seat on the edge, hand dropping to rest on the others back. 

“Please talk to me.” He said as he heard the tears coming from the others eyes. 

“No. You were just about to fuck my father, get the hell away from me.” Albus cried out as he flipped over, eyes locking on to Scopius’.

“How do you think I felt when I found you and my father? Do you really think I wanted to let him do those things to me, NO!!! I   
wanted you Al, only you.” Scorpius yelled, standing up and backing away from the bed. 

“You seemed to enjoy it Scor. Why would you let him touch you and act like you did if you didn’t want it?” Albus asked. 

“Cause I want you. I was willing to do anything to have you Al. When we were done I knew I over stepped my bounds. I saw the love you have for my father and I wanted to hurt you.” Scorpius looked into those eyes and felt himself break a little.

“So you decided to sleep with my father?” Albus asked.

“No, that wasn’t Harry. Teddy was doing me a favor.” Scorpius replied.

“Wow, you sit here and say you will do anything for me, but you have someone that already will do anything for you. Scorp I do   
love you but.” 

“But you love my father more. I get that, I think. That’s why I didn’t go home, I couldn’t face him after what we all did. It still hurts that you would choose him over me.” Scorpius sagged to the floor and cupped his head in his hands. 

“I love you Scorp, I do. I just waited to long and fell in love with your Father also. You have someone that wants you as much as you want me, go to him.” Albus stated as he kneeled down next to Scorpius. 

“What?” Scorpius was still confused at what Albus was trying to say to him.

“You’ll figure it out, or I hope you do before he too moves on. Get some sleep, stay here tonight.” Albus requested. 

“I have to talk to Teddy.” Scorpius tried to argue.

“No, tonight you will stay in here with me like we always do. Come on.” Albus pulled Scorpius up by his hand and dragged him onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ waist as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Scorpius awoke the next morning with Albus’ arm still tightly wrapped around him and Teddy standing in the door. He tried to sit up but Albus’ arm clung to him and kept him in place. 

“No don’t move, looks like you got what you wanted. I’m glad I could help.” Before Scorpius had a chance to say anything Teddy left. 

“Scorpius. Scorpius get down here, your fathers here.” He suddenly heard and groaned out in frustration as he pried himself out from under Albus. 

He shuffled down the stairs, pajama pants hanging low on his hips and shirtless. He saw Teddy look him over before walking past Draco. Scorpius caught his father’s gaze and held it for a couple of moments before the older man started to speak.

“Scorp, we need to talk, in private” His father said as he started to walk towards Harry’s study.

“No.” Scorpius’ voice made his dad stop in his tracks and turn around.

“Excuse me?” His father asked.

“We don’t need to talk father. Just go back to the way things were before. It’s better that way.” Scorpius stated trying to tell his   
father everything with those words. 

Draco looked over at Scorpius to make sure he was alright. Scorpius smiled at him and nodded towards the stairs, telling him to go talk to Albus. His father nodded at him and preceded past him, stopping to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. Scorpius flinched from the touch, the first time he ever did that to his father, and immediately felt guilty for doing it. 

“It’s alright Scorp. I am so sorry for everything that happened, I truly hope you forgive me and can be comfortable with me again. I am your Father.” Draco whispered into his ear, making him close his eyes and nod. 

When he opened his eyes his father was gone and Harry was looking at him with a weird look upon his face. He took a deep breath before walking past the older man and out to find Teddy. He had to apologize to his friend for making him do what he did the night before. 

“Teddy there you are.” Scorpius said as he made his way across the side of the pond. 

There was a little alcove tucked at the far end, in the middle of some rocks they had found when they were younger. They enchanted the spot so they were the only two people to know about it, Albus still had no idea where they ran off to when they didn’t want to be found. 

“Leave me alone Scorp. You have your Father and Al here, go bug them.” Teddy said as he moved to the corner of the alcove, trying to get out of sight of Scorpius.

“I wanted to say I was sorry for last night. I shouldn’t have made you turn into Harry, it was wrong. I let Albus go. He loves my father and my father deserves to have someone in his life.” Scorpius stated as he stood at the opening. 

“That’s nice. Now leave me alone already.” The older boy stated staring at Scorpius. 

“Fine. I guess my Father is staying for dinner. I don’t know if they want anyone to find out right yet so please don’t say anything.” Scorpius asked. 

“Oh you mean.” Teddy stood up anger flashing in his now red eyes, making Scorpius start to back out of the alcove. “That you let your father Fuck you while you Fucked Al?” Teddy was now right in front of Scorpius.

“Yeah, that. What is wrong with you Teddy?” Scorpius asked as he raised a hand to Teddy’s cheek, trying to sooth the other boy. Teddy snapped his hand up and grabbed Scorpius by the wrist.

“Don’t touch me alright. Go back to your little family and leave me alone. Tell Harry that I left.” Teddy said throwing Scorpius wrist down and away from him. 

“Left? Where are you going?” Scorpius asked now worried about his friend. 

“I can’t be here and watch you moon over Albus while he is mooning over your Father. I can’t and I won’t. Tell Harry I’ll be back after holiday when I know you’re not here.” With that Teddy left to alcove and apperated away from the Potter home. 

Scorpius just stood there staring at the spot Teddy was just standing and fighting with himself about what to do. He didn’t want to go back into the house without Teddy there with him, helping him cope with the others that were there. He took a deep breath and walked back to the house after several minutes and tried to put a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hpfangirl71: I hope you are continuing to enjoy this, some of your other kink fetishes will be entered into this story at some point, just because this is still your b-day gift until the very end. Hope it gets you to smile just like the first chapter. 

Chapter 5:

Scorpius sat on the couch for the rest of the day while everyone else was buzzing around him. He saw James enter the house and look at him with an angry face before he went in search of his younger brother. His father came and sat down next to him,   
trying to talk to him about what his intentions for Albus was, when they were planning on telling Harry, if they ever told Harry. Scorpius just sat there, listening and praying that it would all end. 

His mind continued to go back and think about Teddy. Wondering where Teddy was, why Teddy was so upset with him, why he wasn’t going to find Teddy. It was a never ending reel of Teddy going on in his head. He skipped dinner in favor of sitting and staring into the fire and then he jumped when he heard a loud gasp come from upstairs. 

Scorpius turned to see a very white looking Harry coming down the stairs and proceed to sit next to him on the couch. His face   
was screwed up in confusion and he looked as though he was about to become sick at any moment. 

“Harry?” Scorpius questioned as he placed a hand onto the older man’s knee.   
Harry turned slightly towards Scorpius, making his hand rise slightly onto Harry’s thigh. When he went to move his hand from it’s new position, Harry gently placed his hand over his own. Scorpius looked down to his hand and then back up to Harry’s face, Green eyes looking into his, pain laced behind them. 

“Did you know?” Harry asked, making Scorpius confused. 

“Know?” He wondered aloud. 

“About your father and my son? About Draco screwing my seventeen year old son?” Harry ground out as his composure started to return. 

“I…I..oh god.” Scorpius looked from Harry to up the stairs where he knew his father and Albus were right now. 

“So you did. How long has this been going on, he just turned seventeen four months ago.” Harry stated. 

“I don’t know how long. I just found out the other day. It hurts.” Scorpius removed his hand and placed it into his own lap, tears starting to form in his eyes as he was thinking about giving Albus up. 

“You love him don’t you? Albus I mean?” Harry asked scooting closer to Scorpius’ side. 

“Yes. I lost him now, my father will take care of him. They love each other, I saw that the other night.” Scorpius replied. 

“I love your father. Did you know that, probably not. I have for a very long time. I asked him here so I could finally tell him, finally dig up that Gryffindor courage and see what would happen. Guess that chance is gone now, but I am glad I found out before I made a fool of myself.” Harry said and he looked into the fire.

Scorpius turned to get a look at Harry. He had never heard him so sad and hurt before. Seeing the man he looked up to and admired his whole life being brought down like this was sad. He felt Harry’s pain, he was going through the same thing right now. He wanted to comfort him so he reached over and threw his arms around Harry’s neck, giving him a hard squeeze. When he went to pull away he wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

Harry nuzzled into Scorpius neck, placing gentle kisses along his collarbone and up towards his jar. Scorpius felt his body shiver and goosebumps form on his skin. He pulled a little further back and looked into Harry’s green eyes. 

“Harry?” Scorpius asked as he watched with wide eyes as the man leaned forward and captured his lips. He was about to protest but the feeling of those lips over his was amazing. He never thought that this would happen and all he wanted to do was stop the pain he had been feeling. 

Scorpius found himself lifted off his side of the couch and placed gently into Harry’s lap. Harry’s hands cupped his ass and pulled him as close to his body as he could, grinding their erections into each other. 

“Oh god.” Scorpius moaned as Harry moved his hands into his waist band of his pajama’s and swiftly pulled them down. 

“Gorgeous, so bloody gorgeous.” Harry breathed out as he undid his own pants. “I’m sorry this is going to be quick Scor, I need you now.” Scorpius heard Harry saw before his cock was pushed past the rings of muscles and drove right into his prostate.   
Scorpius threw his head back and silently screamed. He looked down confused for a moment to Harry, who was holding his wand up as explanation. He had cast a silence charm right when he saw Scorpius’ mouth open. Scorpius rested his hands on Harry’s chest and felt as the older man lifted him up and ponded into him, holding him steady for his body to be used. 

Scorpius didn’t mind right now, all that was going into his mind was the pleasure of Harry’s cock inside of him. Just when he felt himself ready to explode his eyes roamed towards the stairs, locking eyes with Albus. 

“Fuck.” Scorpius mouthed as he came over Harry’s chest, clenching his muscles around the others cock. Harry’s nails dug into his back as he felt himself being filled. 

As soon as he felt Harry’s release he scrambled off of the older man’s lap and tripping trying to fix his pants. Harry released the spell and looked up at him with concern. 

“Are you alright Scorpius? I would have stopped if you told me to. That was amazing.” Harry reached out to him but all he could   
do was swat the hand away and run up the stairs after his friend. 

“Stop! Just stop Scor!” Albus shouted at him from his doorway. 

“You have no right to be angry at me Albus. None.” Scorpius was so sick of the other boy acting like he could get away with everything but he had to watch what he did.

“You just fucked my father in my living room on my couch.” Albus spat out as Draco came out behind him.

“Harry did what?” His father asked as he looked at him. 

“Don’t you dare be angry at him father. Your sitting there screwing his son under his own roof, so don’t you dare say anything.” Scorpius spat out. 

“Don’t you realize that you hurt someone today Scorpius. Then you go and do that with my father, you are lucky he wasn’t here to see this. It would have killed him.” Albus was saying, looking into his eyes as he spoke. 

“What the hell are you talking about. This thing with Harry was us comforting each other because the two idiots we love don’t care about us.” Scorpius shut his mouth quickly as he realized what he just said, watching his fathers eyes widen in shot. 

“Your lying.” His father said. 

“No I’m not. He wanted to tell you here, but saw you two together. So there you go father, are you going to leave Jr to go to Sr?” Scorpius asked watching Albus’ face as he too realized what was going on. Albus turned around, hurt to look at Draco. He had questions in his eyes and fear behind that. 

“No Albus, don’t think that love. I love you. I won’t leave you to be with him.” Draco was trying to reassure Albus as Harry walked up behind Scorpius. 

“You told him?” He heard Harry ask. 

“I’m sorry.” Scorpius hung his head and went to leave.

“No. I would have still told him either way. So there you have it Draco. I love you. Have ever since the year end party from Hogwarts when we graduated, but you just left me that morning with no word until you married Astoria. I thought now was my chance but again I am too late. Albus I love you son, I’m happy for you, I really am.” Harry nodded his head at the three of them before walking down the hall and to his room. 

“What does he mean about that night?” Scorpius heard Albus ask. 

“We were together.” Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “But I was betrothed to Astoria and was afraid.” 

“You love my father don’t you?” Albus asked as Scorpius watched him back away from the man. 

“I did once. I love you now.” 

“I need time to think, please go to the guest room, both of you.” Albus stated before pushing Draco out of the doorway and closing the door. 

“Happy now Scorpius. If this goes the way I think it is going to then you will get what you want.” Draco said to his son before leaving him alone in the hall. 

Scorpius couldn’t help but think this was the worst holiday ever.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was gone awhile but I was in process of moving and just got into my new apartment and now have the internet back. Hope you all like this chapter.

Scorpius sat just outside the kitchen door of the Potter home in the middle of the night. Sleep just wouldn’t come to him after the events of earlier. His thoughts were interrupted by people entering the kitchen and arguing in hushed tones.

“Just leave me alone Potter alright. I love your son and nothing you can do will change that.” He heard his father saying as the light turned on, making him move swiftly away from the door.

“So I finally admit my feelings to you and you’re just going to ignore them Draco? We had a good thing, why did you break it off?” Harry was saying with aggravation laced into his voice.

“Damn it Potter can’t you just drop it already. I need to get some sleep before I have to talk to my son in the morning.” Scorpius peeked up into the window and saw his father with his hands on the counter, face red like he had been crying.

“I deserve to know why you left, without any explanation.  I thought we were happy.” Harry had moved behind Draco and placed a hand on his side, making Draco flinch away.

“Al alright. Al is why I left you. I’m sorry but you continued to pull away from me and I continued to grow closer to him.” Draco had turned around and looked at Harry with such intensity in his eyes Scorpius had to look away for a few moments.

“So you’re saying you have no more feelings for me, after everything we have been through together. You want my younger more energetic son. I wasn’t pulling away Draco, I was trying to figure out how to tell you I loved you and ask you a question at the same damn time.” Harry admitted.

“What question was that Potter? Nothing would have changed my mind by that time.” Draco said pushing back against the counter and crossing his arms in front of him.

“I’ll tell you in a minute. I want to see if you react to this.” Just as Scorpius turned to look back into the kitchen he saw Harry raise his hand to the back of his father’s neck and pull him close, locking their lips in a kiss.

At first he saw that his father was trying to push the other man away but then he slowly gave in. Mouths moved together in harmony as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry moved his other hand onto Draco’s hip and pulled his body flush against his own as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist.

Scorpius held his breath, all he could think about was how broken Albus was going to be if he ever found out. He didn’t want the other boy to know about this, he couldn’t stand to see his heart broken.

Harry pulled away with a small smile playing on his lips as Draco looked at him with confusion. Draco opened his mouth a few times, looking like he was trying to say something about what had just occurred.

“I knew you still had feelings for me Draco. Merlin I love you, do you understand that?” Harry asked as Draco nodded his head in response. “You can’t tell me you don’t love me in return.”

“I have to Harry. I love Albus, he is everything to me right now, I shouldn’t have let that happen. I won’t let it happen again.” Draco said as he tried to pull away from Harry’s hand that was now holding onto his arm.

“Don’t you want to know the question that kept me up at night. I was so afraid of your answer that I did pull away, pushed you away. I broke us up with how stubborn I was and how afraid I was of being rejected.” Harry stated as he looked into Draco’s eyes.

“Fine what was this all important question Harry? Know it will not change my mind.” Draco said with conviction.

“I was going to purpose Draco. I was going to ask you to bond with me. I wanted us to be forever.” Harry’s voice was but a whisper by the end of the statement as he saw Draco’s face.

Scorpius couldn’t believe this.  Harry just basically asked his father to marry him right there in his damn kitchen. He couldn’t let this continue, he needed to do something.  He quickly made his way to the kitchen door and flung the thing open in rage.  Both men in the room jumped apart and stared at him wide eyed.

“Son, how much did you hear?” Draco asked moving closer to him.

“I heard and saw everything. I was right outside the whole time. How could you father?” Scorpius asked moving backwards.

“I haven’t done anything Scorpius. It has been Harry.”

“No, you responded to that kiss, I saw it. I saw how your face lite up when Harry just told you he was going to purpose to you.  What about Albus huh. You just going to toss him aside and run into his arms.” Scorpius said pointing at Harry.

“No. I did think that you would be happy if I let Albus go however. I know how much you love him Scorpius.” Draco stated.

“Yeah, enough to share him right?  Oh wait you love him enough to share him, I left right after.  Is that what you want to do now with him and Harry. Had it one way now try the other?” Scorpius shouted, not caring that Harry would now know.

“What is he talking about Draco?” Harry asked from his side.

“Scorpius you are the one to ask me to join that day.  I was walking away and you pulled me back in.  I was ready to let him go, ready for him to be with you and just leave. You called me back.” Draco stated ignoring Harry’s question.

“It will never be the same Father.  Albus hates me now because of what I did earlier.  He wanted the three of us to work, still does, but I can’t do that.  You took something from me I was hoping to give to Albus. Don’t get me wrong I don’t regret it, I just wish things were different.” Scorpius stated.

“You slept with your son?” Harry asked from the side. Draco’s body slumped down into a chair and tears started to form in his eyes.

“Don’t be mad at him Harry.  It was a thing of the moment, Albus had us both worked up pretty bad. I love your son but he loves my father.  I’ve got to go.” Scorpius tried leaving the room but Harry’s hand came and grabbed him.

“I’m sorry. You must think I used you earlier Scorpius, but know this, I didn’t. I never once imagined you to be your father.  To be perfectly honest, I watched you from the moment your father left me. If things were different.” Harry left the statement open and Scorpius only nodded.

“I have to go.” He said one more time, prompting Harry to let go of his arm.

He didn’t stay around to hear what else was said between the two, he took off running up stairs and slammed into something at the top, making him fall right onto his ass. He looked up into the hurt eyes of Albus and quickly stood up.

“How could Draco do this?” Albus whispered as a tear left his eye.

“Oh god Albus what did you hear?” Scorpius asked.

“What was said? I only walked in on our fathers snogging in the kitchen.” Albus replied. “What else is there?” He asked as he saw Scorpius face.

“It’s not my place to say.” Scorpius replied.

“Fuck You it isn’t. I have the right to know Scor.  I love him, why would he do this to me?” Albus was fully crying now and Scorpius couldn’t just let him stand there like that.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy and guided him back towards his room. Slowly he led him over to his bed to sit down while he went back and closed the door.

“Please tell me. Please.” Albus pleaded.

“Your father was telling mine how he truly feels about him, that he was going to purpose before their break up.  My father really does love you Albus but I don’t know what is going to happen. Your father also now knows about the three of us and what we did.” Scorpius told him making Albus snap his head up in shock.

“Oh Merlin. What my father must think. He’s going to skin me alive.” Albus said.

“Apparently your father took a liking to me after the break up. That is why he moved on me earlier. I’m so sorry about that too Albus, I really am.” Scorpius tried to put his arm around the other boy’s shoulders only to have them thrown off.

“Don’t Scorpius.  After everything that has happened I don’t think we will ever be. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t be able to look at you without thinking of Draco.  I wouldn’t be able to do that to you.” Albus stated.

Scorpius stood up from the bed and moved back towards the door. His stomach and heart hurt after hearing those words and he didn’t know what he wanted to do other than to scream. 

“You know how much I love you. I did what I did in that class room because I love you. So our fathers are screwed up, why should we let that effect us?” He asked.

“Because I love your father.  I didn’t even realize you had feelings for me until what happened Scorpius, don’t you see this wouldn’t be good for either of us.  Go find Teddy.”

“Why do you keep bringing him up into this? He has nothing to do with this.” Scorpius replied.

“Yes he does. He changed into my father for you so I would think you were sleeping with him.  You two spend an awful lot of time hiding away together, Merlin knows where, when you are here.  I sometimes think that the only reason he comes on holiday’s any more is because he hopes you are here. He loves you Scor, really really loves you.”  Albus said, breath coming in pants by the end of it.

“No he doesn’t.  No.  He’s my best friend after you Albus, there is no way he feels that way.”  Scorpius replied.

“Yes I saw him practically mauling you by the tree when we first got here. He does everything for you. Your my best friend and you love me right? Why can’t he love you?” Albus asked.

“Because than that would mean that everyone else was happy around me and I had the chance but didn’t take it.  I let myself be miserable with the hope that you would one day return my feelings when I had someone who felt the same about me right there. Oh Merlin what have I done.” Scorpius said before fleeing out the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius knew where to find Teddy but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to the other boys house.  James didn’t like him too much even though he was best friends with his little brother. He blamed his father for Harry and his mother splitting up. Scorpius used to think the same thing about Harry but he would never take it out on his best friend or the other two Potter kids.

He paced the downstairs of the Potter home thinking about if he should go to James and talk to Teddy or just wait it out until the whole family would be together for the holiday dinner the next night.  Stopping in the middle of the living room floor he realized that James would just slam the door in his face if he showed up there. He knew that Teddy would have told his best friend about what had happened the last couple of days.

If Albus knew that Teddy had feelings for him then he knew without a doubt that James would know too. Maybe that was another reason the older boy resented him.  He wasn’t sure but he plopped himself down on the couch and let out a load groan.

He wanted his best friend to be happy with his father, but the way things were going the man was going to break Albus’ heart to go with the older. He couldn’t believe that his father would be so harsh as to throw Albus’ heart away like that, especially after everything that has happened.  He decided no matter what he would be there for his friend if he needed him.

Now he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Teddy. Sure he was always touchy feely with him whenever he was around, but that didn’t mean the older boy was in love with him, did it? 

“Scorpius what are you doing still up?” He heard coming from the stairs.

He turned his head to see Harry standing there staring down the stairs at him, with the light beaming behind him. Looking away he didn’t respond, he wasn’t sure if he should knowing everything he wanted to say to the man.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked as he walked down the stairs to join Scorpius on the couch.

“No I’m not alright. Would you be after everything that has happened?” He replied.

“I guess not. I’m sorry you had to hear and see the things earlier, I really am Scorpius.” Harry placed a hand on Scorpius’ knee, making him jump from the contact.

“Please don’t. I know nothing will come of this, us. You love my father, Albus loves my father. Everyone loves the damn man.  I just don’t want my best friend to be heart broken over this.” He stated.

“I know. I don’t want to hurt my son either. I can’t help how I feel, how I have felt for a very long time. I truthfully only married Albus’ mother because your father married your mother. I know it’s not a good reason but I was heart broken back then and did the only thing I knew was expected of me after the war.” Harry said looking sad.

“I’m sorry for what my father did.  I know he never loved mother.  I just wish he would have realized what he was doing to everyone a long time ago.”

“You know you can talk to me when ever you want to, about anything Scorpius. You have grown up in this house just like your own and you are like another son to me. Granted we did something together that shouldn’t have happened but I don’t regret that. I know your father over stepped his bounds and did stuff with you to but we all need to look past that now.” Harry responded.

“I know. I want to wipe that memory from my head. I want to never know what it felt like to be with Albus, my dad, you. I want to go back to how it was.  Knowing that Al now knows how I feel hurts worse than him not knowing. He rejected me you know.” Scorpius looked up into Harry’s eyes and saw the man’s eyes go wide.

“He said he can never be with me now that he was with my father. He would see him when ever he was with me and I hate that. I hate that my father took the chance to be with Albus away from me.” Scorpius started crying then and felt himself enveloped into Harry’s arms.

“He had no right to do that Scorpius.  He may not have known about your feelings.” Scorpius pushed away from Harry after he said that.

“He knew. He even knew that Albus felt something, even though it was small, for me.  He told me that night in the class room. That was why he was going to walk away, but seeing Albus’ face when he was leaving hurt me. I wanted him to be happy so I did the only thing I could think of. You know the rest now.” Scorpius stated playing with his hands nervously.

“Like I said before, it is something we can all forget about. Put behind us and not think about again. It will be hard, I know but we have to.  I don’t know what your father is going to do, who he will choose, but it will never stop me from loving him. If he chooses Albus then I will be happy for them and move on. You should too. There is someone out there, closer than you think, that has loved you for a very long time.” Harry said making Scorpius look up at him.

“You know too, about Teddy? Why hasn’t anyone ever said anything to me before now?” Scorpius asked.

“He had asked me long ago not to say anything. I think he wanted you to figure it out on your own. Who told you?” Harry asked.

“Al did, earlier. I know he has shown affection towards me in the past, but I never thought he cared about me like that. I don’t know what to do.”

“How do you feel about Teddy.  You two hung out more than you and Albus as you grew up. I was actually surprised that you and Al became as close as you are with Teddy always around.” Harry laughed.

“It was only because we went to school together we became so close in the same house. With me hanging out here growing up and being with Teddy was just a stepping stone for Albus and I.  I guess I always felt drawn to Teddy, like he could protect me being older.  I love when he shows me attention, more than anyone else.” He stated.

“What do you think of him living with James?”

“He’s what. Oh great I’ll never get to talk to him now. James hates me. Why is he living with him?” Scorpius asked.

“They are best friends Scorpius. They are the same age and like the same things, people. What would you say if I told you they are even dating?” Harry asked looking at him seriously.

“He’s dating James?” Scorpius felt his heart break a little more. “When did this start?” He asked.

“They told me yesterday. Teddy finally said yes to James after years of him trying. I think it may have something to do with you, what do you think?” Harry asked.

“I… I lost my chance there to now haven’t I? I was going to talk to him tomorrow.” Scorpius stated, fighting the tears wanting to come out.

“You should still talk to him. It’s new, him and James. I think James would understand.” Harry started.

“NO. He wouldn’t, he would look at me like the one stealing Teddy away. I’m not doing it.” Scorpius stood up and ran up the stairs, throwing himself on the bed once he got to the guest room.

He didn’t even notice the worried face on his father as he watched him slowly fall asleep

 


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone in threw the window making Scorpius pull the blankets high over his head and roll away towards the door. He hated to be here, he wanted to leave, to go home back to the mansion. He knew he came here for a reason and not that reason was out the window where the sun was driving him insane. He groaned when he heard his father shifting and moving out of his own bed.

His thoughts were on his first plan, to come here and pull Albus away from his father and into his arms, his arms alone. He wanted Albus for so long he didn’t even notice that his best friend Teddy had wanted him the whole time.  Apparently Albus held some feelings for him also, if anything his father said was true.

Now he knew that he would never get that chance since his father had the boy he loved for so long. Albus’ own words rang in his head, saying he would never be able to be with him without seeing his father.  Grabbing the pillow out from underneath him he tried to smother himself but felt the pillow thrown from his hands just as quickly as he had put it there.

He pulled the blanket down to see his father standing above him, looking angry.  He closed his eyes and wished the man to leave but knew he wouldn’t. When he opened his eyes again he was still there, standing and staring at him.

“WHAT?” He snapped as he sat up, letting the blanket pool around him.

“You need to get up. It’s Christmas morning and the celebrations will be starting soon.” His father stated.

“I don’t want to join in. Let me suffer up here alone please?” He begged with puppy dog eyes that used to work on the man when he was a child.

“No. Harry said I was to force you down stairs this morning. I know after everything that has happened the last several days hasn’t been pleasant.” Scorpius snorted at this making his father stop talking.

“Not pleasant. Right.  You have the first person I have ever loved in your arms and I lost my chance with the one who loved me for just as long.  So just let me sit in myself pity and everyone else can have a happy holiday.” He tried to lay back down and cover up but his father pulled out his wand and hexed him out of the bed.

He landed on the floor with a loud thud and glared at the man. Standing up he moved swifty towards the door and down the hall. He made it down the stairs and out the door with out anyone seeing him and he was thankful, until he saw who was outside as well.

Standing under the tree in the back yard was Teddy, but he wasn’t alone and Scorpius was the one that he had pinned to the tree this time.  James had his back pressed against it with his hands wrapped around Teddy’s waist, pulling the other boy flush against his body as their mouths meshed together.

Scorpius felt his knees goes weak as he slowly sat down on the porch. He felt the tears come next and couldn’t stop them from flowing. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way when he only just found out that Teddy had loved him. 

He knew now that some where deep down he must have loved the other boy back in return, but it was clouded by his love for Albus.  He forced himself to look away as his tears fell faster. He was so distracted that he didn’t know someone else had come out of the house and was standing right behind him.

“Boys time to come in.” was yelled from behind, making him jump up and quickly wipe his face.

When he turned back around to the tree he saw that Teddy was standing frozen to the spot at seeing Scorpius standing there in front of Harry.  James was already heading back until he realized Teddy hadn’t moved.

“Love are you coming?” He asked making Scorpius rush inside from hearing the endearment.

“Scorpius!” Harry called after him but he didn’t stop until he was back inside of the guest room, with his back against the door and sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

“Scorpius let me in.” He heard on the other side of the door moments later and it wasn’t Harry.

“Leave me alone.” He said to the door.

“No Let me come in and talk to you, Please.” The last word was whispered.

“NO. Fuck Off!” He shouted to the other.

“That’s it.” He heard then the door suddenly opened, throwing him away from it and onto his face.

“What the hell Teddy. Just leave me the hell alone and go back down stairs to your Boyfriend already.” He shouted making the other boy cringe at the statement.  

“Is that why you were crying outside?  I came up here to make sure you were alright. Are you alright?” Teddy asked moving closer.

“I’m fine, now leave you came up here and found out, now just go.” He said moving away from the other boy as he moved closer still.

“You didn’t answer my other question Scor?” Teddy moved even closer making Scorpius fall down on his bed as he tried to move away.

“Back off Teddy. I’m not in the mood for games right now. Go back down with James.” Scorpius stated as he looked towards the ground, trying not to let the tears fall again.

“I finally gave in to him because I didn’t think that I could be with you Scor. I tried and tried to get it into you head how I feel about you, but you were so narrowed minded about Albus that I just finally gave up. Did I give up too soon Scor?” Teddy asked as he knelt down in frontof Scorpius, lifting his face to look into his eyes.

“I….I didn’t even realize that you liked me until recently. Everyone else knew but me. You have James now, please just go back to him and leave me be.” Scorpius asked moving his face away from his friend.

Teddy huffed at the request and leaned forward, raising Scorpius’ face yet again and pacing a small kiss to his lips. Scorpius sighed into the touch and quickly pulled away from him, finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks. He listened as Teddy left his room and he quickly spelled the door shut and locked, not wishing for anyone else to come in and try to talk to him at the moment.

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was yelling in the hall that made Scorpius finally move from his bed. Christmas this year was a lonely time for him, wanting to be alone. He heard the voices shouting and knew instantly that it was Teddy and James. He just needed to know what was being said. He raised his wand to the door and cast a charm so he could listen into the argument.

“We have only been together for what, a day? Now you want to break it off, why?” James was asking.

“James you know that I never wanted us to go into this relationship, I tried to tell you I didn’t feel that way about you but you continued to insist upon it. I thought I could try it but I just found out something that I have been waiting for a very long time for could happen. I need to see if it will.” Teddy sighed.

“What with Scorpius? Don’t look so surprised that I know Teddy. Everyone knows how you feel about him.  He loves my brother why do you want to put yourself through that?” Scorpius was wondering the same thing, but he knew now that he did have feelings for his friend and he even wanted to see what would happen.

“He never knew. He knows now and I think he will give us a chance.  Your brother is with someone James and Scor has realized he can’t have your brother.”

“So you want to be second best Teddy. You would be first in my life and you know it, I wouldn’t be placing you below anyone else. Please don’t do this.” James begged.

“Your my best friend and god-brother James. I don’t want our relationship to change like it would if we were to break up in the future. I think this is the best thing to remain the way we are and not be together. I’m sorry, I need to talk to him now.” Scorpius took the charm down quickly and jumped back into the bed just before a knock was heard on his door.

“Come in.” He yelled knowing it was Teddy.

When Teddy opened the door he saw James standing closely behind with a sneer on his face. He looked pissed off and Scorpius was suddenly scared of the older boy. He moved back up against the headboard of the bed until Teddy was in the room and had shut the door.

“Scorpius can we talk about before?” Teddy asked looking him directly in the eyes.

“Why would you want to do that?” He asked.

“The celebrations are over, everyone is doing their own things now and I want to talk to you.” Teddy replied sitting next to him on the bed.

“Fine. What was all that yelling before?” Scorpius asked acting ignorant.

“That was me breaking up with James and him not being happy about it.” Teddy responded resting a hand on Scorpius’ thigh.

“Why would you do that? He has liked you for so long.” Scorpius asked him shifting under the touch.

“But I have liked you longer. Don’t you see that? James and I are like family, brothers, and I would feel weird being with him.  You are the one I have been longing for years for. Knowing now you may have a small chance of feeling anything for me is giving me hope.” Teddy stated as he turned towards Scorpius.

“I….. I think that I do. I have been doing a lot of thinking and realizing everything that we have been through together and stuff we have been doing in the past. I never realized that you may actually have feelings for me and thought you were just playing with me with all the touches and kisses. I like you Teddy.” Scorpius smiled.

“Great.” Teddy said before moving forward and pressing his lips against Scorpius.

Scorpius took in the smell of air, grass and spice as he breathed in the scent of Teddy while kissing him gently back. The feeling was like nothing else he had experienced with anyone before, not even the previous kisses with Teddy. He figured it was because he finally gave into his feelings for the other boy and the kisses actually meant something this time around.

 

Scorpius couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Teddy sitting here with him, kissing him like he was worth something.  He loved the feel of the older boys hands on his body and wanting nothing but to have him so much closer. He decided to take matters into his own hands and began to tug at the hem of Teddy’s shirt, indicating he wanting the damn thing off of him now.

Teddy laughed a little before pulling his mouth away from Scorpius, pulling a small whine from him at the loss. Teddy lifted his arms over his head allowing the younger boy to pull the shirt over his head and throw it onto the floor.

Scorpius leaned back onto his heels and scanned his eyes over Teddy’s chest. Raising one hand he moved it to the boy’s pecks and ran a finger down over his toned abs, making Teddy lunge forward knocking him onto his back.

“Keep touching me like that and I won’t be able to stop myself.” Teddy growled out.

“Who said I wanted you to stop?” Scorpius asked, smirking up at the older boy.

Teddy moved down and started to kiss Scorpius neck, nipping and licking his way down to his collar bone.  He swiftly removed the boy’s shirt and pants without Scorpius so much as saying a word.  The boxers he was wearing met with the other clothes littered on the floor shortly after and his cock stood hard towards his stomach.

Teddy smirked and without saying a word took Scorpius fully into his mouth. Scorpius arched off the bed, hand flying to Teddy’s hair and shoving his cock far down the boy’s throat.  He loved that his friend was an able to change himself at will and wondered if he had to make his throat passage slightly bigger to not have to gag on his cock.

He suddenly felt a finger probing at his hole and pushed back against the digit to have it pass his muscles and enter him.  He growled out while pushing back trying to get more from the other boy. Taking the hint Teddy quickly entered two more fingers into the withering boy and scissored them.

Teddy let go of the cock in his mouth in favor of removing his own pants and boxer. He lined himself slowly up to the waiting hole of the smaller boy and was about to enter him when the bedroom door flung open.

“Couldn’t wait to be out of my house to sleep with someone else Teddy?” James spat out while standing and watching the scene in front of him.

Scorpius tried to quickly cover up but Teddy was having none of that. He didn’t care if James stood there all night and watched, he had wanted this for so long and he wasn’t going to let his jealous friend interrupt.

He jerked his hips forward and entered Scorpius before the boy had time to move away. Scorpius screamed out in pleasure at the pressure in his ass and threw his hands around Teddy’s back.

“Oh god.” Scorpius cried out while thrusting his hips to meet Teddy’s thrusts.

“Really Teddy? What are you doing?” James moved closer to see what Teddy was doing, the darkness of the room made it hard for him to tell what was really going on.

When he finally was standing at the side of the bed, the light from the window showed him Scorpius’ face and he couldn’t help but start to get hard from the pleasure crossing his eyes. He looked down the interlocked bodies and watched as Teddy’s cock was swallowed by Scorpius willing hole, his own cock getting hard at the sight.

He felt his body move forward and watched as his own hand came out and ran down Scorpius’ body to their joined hips. Teddy started to move faster within the body under him from the contact of a third hand touching him and James began to climb onto the bed.

“Fucking hot.” Were the only words to leave his mouth as he leaned forward and attached his lips to Teddy’s neck. 

The other boy moaned out and pulled James closer, removing his shirt and hinting for him to take his other clothes off as well. James took the hint and was soon naked on the bed next to the other boys. He felt a hand on it cock and felt it being pulled, so he looked down only to lock eyes with Scorpius, who was trying to move him closer.

Once his body was right next to the younger head he felt his cock incased in wetness and his eyes flew open in shock. Scorpius was now sucking him off and it felt amazing. The boys mouth was made for sucking cock, the suction and pressure, the tongue swirling around and dipping into his hole was like heaven. He wasn’t going to last long if this continued.

James quickly pulled his cock free form the boys mouth and leaned over to whisper into Teddy’s ear. When the boy nodded his head in agreement he swiftly lifting Scorpius up and lay beneath him.

“What are you…..Oh fucking god so full.” Scorpius screamed out as he felt James’ cock inch in alongside Teddy’s. 

The stretch felt amazing to the boy and he couldn’t help but pant and whine from the pressure.  The two older boys began to move in sync with each other causing Scorpius to just lay there and take it. He couldn’t have cared either way, the feelings running inside of him were building up and he exploded in-between his and Teddy’s chests.

He suddenly felt both boys release inside of him as Teddy collapsed onto his chest. James was the first to pull out and slide to the side. He started to feel guilty for intruding upon the other two and moved to get off the bed. He felt an arm land on top of him, stopping him from moving and saw Scorpius looking at him.

“Don’t go, please.” Scorpius didn’t want James to leave, he understood the other boys feelings for Teddy and he couldn’t bare the thought of him leaving after giving him such pleasure.

“Why? You two have each other. I should have just left when I realized what was going on.” James replied.

“Teddy loves you, I know he does. He has such a big heart he can love the both of us, together.” Scorpius replied.

“But yet you never wanted to share Albus?” James replied.

“I… I don’t think I really loved him. I think he was just an obsession.  I know how you feel for Teddy and how he feels about both of us. I’m not afraid to lose him.” Scorpius looked up at Teddy who’s eyes were watching him in shock.

“What are you saying Scorpius?” Teddy finally said.

“I think we would all be great together. It didn’t feel wrong or unnatural what we just did. I don’t think I could not do that again. Why can’t we all be together?” He asked looking between the two of them.

James and Teddy eyed each other for a moment before Teddy moved forward and kissed his best friend.  He pulled back and leaned down to his Scorpius and received a moan in response.

“I would love that.” Teddy finally said when he pulled away with a smile upon his face.

“I think I can come to love you too Scorpius.” James replied planting kissing along his neck.

“Then let’s get some sleep and then enjoy each other from now on.” Scorpius said pulling Teddy down next to him as James curled into his side.

He drifted off to sleep knowing he was finally where he belonged, and knew that while he was at school Teddy and James would wait for him, together. He couldn’t have been happier than he was right now as he closed his eyes with a smile upon his face.

 

**A/N: Well there is the end. Hope everyone like it and HpFangirl71 Happy B-day again girl!!**

 


End file.
